Mobile device cases may be used for protection, aesthetic reasons, and/or other purposes. Typically, mobile device cases are independent from a mobile device and do not interact with it. As a result, mobile device cases generally do not provide a user with information related to the status and/or other device-related information of the mobile device. Likewise, many standard charging devices may only interact with a mobile device by providing a charge to the mobile device. For example, typical charging devices plug into an outlet at one end and the mobile device to be charged at the other end, but do not provide a user with information related to the status and/or device-related information of the mobile device. For example, to determine the battery level of the mobile device, the user may have to look at the screen of the mobile device. These and other drawbacks exist.